Carnival Man
by xen665
Summary: Tomatoes are red, my eyes are blue, be mine Sasuke, my shoes are new.  NaruSasu.


**A/N: Hey look! I'm uploading a story! :D Isn't that amazing? This story was originally going to be written differently and much longer but... meh. It works better this way C:**

**btw, those who were reading/waiting on 'What I See in You' yea... I'm not likely to actually write that... sorry... I just can't bring myself to write it D: everything fails!1!ONE!1!1!1**

******Warning: BL! ... That's about it...******

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Naruto, or rather, I did. Kishimoto stole it off me (bitch)**

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto smiled brightly as he looked down at his raven haired lover sleeping in his arms. The contrast of his tan skin against Sasuke's pale complexion was amazing. Everything about the other boy is the complete opposite of him, he, Naruto, is tan with a lean yet well toned body, he has messy blond hair and sparkling azure eyes, his personality is warm, loud and obnoxious, easy to get along with, he isn't the brightest when it comes to school but he has a strong will. Sasuke, on the other hand is as pale as a ghost, he has his races thin build, his hair is midnight black and styled in a way that would look absolutely ridiculous on anyone else and his eyes are a such a dark red that they needed a second glance to see the colour. Sasuke is extremely smart and put his grades before everything else, except maybe his idiot boyfriend. Maybe. He's cold, blunt and reclusive, he's the sort of person that if you don't click into place naturally with him straight away, chances are you wont end up anything past 'that person I talked to that one time.'<p>

Naruto's smile slipped into a softer one as he thought back to how he met his favourite Japanese bastard. It was the first time that he wore his newest shoes, about half a year ago at the carnival that Sasuke worked at as a fire dancer, he was so gorgeous, spinning around with a pair of flaming staffs, twirling them around and creating different shapes that he liked to call 'Sharingan', crowd entranced. He wore nothing but a pair of old plain black phat pants and a dark blue rope instead of a belt. pale skin and fan shaped necklace glowing in the light of the fire. Azure eyes watched mesmerised as the raven beauty, no older than sixteen, threw one stick up, using his now free hand to gulp down a pill and some water, the stick he threw up landed back in his hand before he threw it back up along with the other, angling his head to face the airborne sticks, bringing his thumb and middle finger to his perfect pink lips and breathing out a stream of fire, disintegrating the staffs before fluidly twisting around to face the audience and bowing down onto one knee, one hand on his chest and one in the air to the side, to finish his show.

The crowd went ecstatic.

The fire dancer stood up once the cheers started to die down, only to take another, small, standing bow before exiting the fenced off area by entering one of the fake shops behind him.

Naruto stood there for about ten minutes before he noticed that everyone had left and his date was nowhere to be found. Great. She ditched him. _Then again__…_he turned to look back at the shop that the fire dancer was now exiting, he had changed his clothes into a pair of black skinny jeans complete with chains. He wore a well fitted, long, dark blue long sleeved band shirt with tight, black wrist warmers, the name 'All That Remains' was scrawled messily across the front. _I__'__m actually glad she ditched me_.

Naruto ran towards the raven. Calling out to him as he caught up.

Sasuke turned around with curious eyes as he watched the good looking blond wearing faded blue jeans, bright orange converse and a stupid, thin, orange and white plaid shirt opened to a white wife beater, hood and blue necklace trailing behind as he ran to catch up to him. He followed him with his eyes as the blond stoped next to him, introducing himself as Uzumaki Naruto. He politely introduced himself as Uchiha Sasuke before turning back around and continuing on his way home.

Naruto followed Sasuke as he headed to the closest end of the massive amusement park, watching him out of the corner of his eye. Man he was even more beautiful up close, Naruto couldn't take his eyes off him, he could swear he could _hear _himself falling for the other. _I wonder if he can hear it too_.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was wondering why the blond was following him.

As Naruto continued to watch him, he noticed Sasuke occasionally glancing up at him before quickly looking away with a faint blush when he realised the other saw him, only to flicker his eyes back and fourth toward him anyway. Now he was sure. Naruto was absolutely sure that he wasn't going to leave this park until Sasuke was his. Fuck, he _needed _to have him. If he wasn't in love with him already he was sure he was going to be as soon as he got to know the other, it was only a matter of time.

So, being fully motivated, Naruto turned to Sasuke and started a conversation with him as they waited in line to catch one of the four person cable cars that was one of the many different transportation types that the amusement park had scattered around the edges so that their customers didn't have to walk all the way to the single, large entrance.

"So Sasuke, why do you work here? Aren't you still in high school?"

"Yes, I am, however my parents live on the other side of the world and my brother's job can only pay for necessary items such as food and toothpaste as well as the over priced rent our apartment costs. Then again it is a nice apartment… Either way I have to pay for my own schooling so I took up a part time job here on weekends since it pays well, even for teenagers, especially if you work an act." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, slightly surprised that he was talking to him and not giving his usual 'none of your business' when he had only just met the blond. Naruto smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat before starting up at double its normal pace. _Well would you look at that, it seams that I__'__m attracted to the idiot._

They continued talking for a while longer, stopping when the next group was called.

The worker stationed under the huge, currently still, wheel asked them how many people were to be in their car, chewing gum while she awaited an answer.

"Two" Naruto told her before following her finger with Sasuke to the car in front of them. Naruto sat on one side while Sasuke sat opposite him. Arm immediately leaning on the side as he watched the people in the park down below with dark red eyes.

Naruto watched him watch people as they waited for the worker lady who was helping an elderly woman onto the car next to them with her two grandchildren and their father. The lady then pointed a girl carrying an oversized purple fish and her male companion to the last car. As the girl passed she looked into the car that she had seen blond hair in. Huh. There was the idiot from her class that she was on a date with before she ditched him for another good looking boy when he ignored her in favour of staring at a fake shoe shop. Now he was staring lovingly at _another guy _while they waited for the cable cars to make their way to the other end of the park. _don__'__t tell me I turned him gay!_

Sasuke looked over at Naruto when he didn't feel the eyes on him leaving. Sure enough, the blond was looking right at him, his face heated up immediately. Naruto sent him a sweat smile and a wink as the car started to leave the station. Sasuke looked away with a feeling that that small gesture was sealing his fate or something. _what__'__s he planning?__…_

Naruto continued to look at the beautiful boy in front of him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Suddenly the car stopped moving. Looks like they made it to one of the four points where the cars stopped to let people in another set of cars off at a station. Perfect. In the blink on an eye Naruto was on the other side, next to Sasuke who looked at him with slight shock and confusion. They locked eyes. Smiling, Naruto, reached out with a hand to cup Sasuke's cheek, carefully pulling the confused/shocked boy towards him as he lent in and lightly pressed his lips against the others. He closed his eyes and let their lips touch for a few seconds before pulling away, hoping to see that he had a positive effect of the raven who was staring at him with wide eyes, cheeks now flaming red.

"W-what was that idiot?" Sasuke finally managed after a minute, not being able to find his voice before then due Naruto practically stopping his heart with that kiss. Then he pulled away and looked at Sasuke with so much love and confidence that he thought he might die. Who knew kisses could be deadly?

"A kiss" Naruto answered simply.

"I-I know that moron! You know what I mean!"

"I don't know, what do you think it means?" Naruto said seriously. "Be mine Sasuke"

Sasuke couldn't breath. Was this seriously happening? He had only known Naruto for what, like, half an hour? And he was already asking him out? And Sasuke was actually leaning towards the positive? He'd never even dated before. Even when he was crushing on someone and they asked him out. He always turned them down, not wanting to be distracted from his studies.

"Moron." he mumbled and leaned in, resting his head against Naruto's shoulder and feeling arms wrap around him with a chuckle as the car resumed its path towards the park gates.

Naruto smiled a little wider at the memory of how cute Sasuke had acted when said raven started to stir. Looking down at his lover who is now looking up at him with sleepy, curious red eyes, darker than usual from having just woken up.

"What's so funny moron?"

Naruto chuckled again, hugging Sasuke tightly, kissing his forehead before nuzzling into messy dark locks.

"Nothing baby, I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>MUSSSSSHHHHYYY! D: <strong>

**btw. REVIEW. Seriously, its not that hard to push a button. Even one word is better than nothing, I NEED FEEDBACK! **


End file.
